Santa always comes in through the back
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Elena's giving Damon a very special gift this Christmas. Story written for the Holiday  author2author  exchange on livejournal. Rated M for GOOD reason!


**N: One-shot specially dedicated to _greyorchids_ written for the first Damon and Elena author2author holiday exchange on _lifejournal_. I really hope you like it dear.**

**A special Buffy reference for our amazing hostess S (BadBoysAreBest) since I found out she's a big time Spuffy fan.**

**This story contains mature subject matter, language and lots of smut including anal, please do not read if it's not your cup of tea! My first time writing anal…way out of my comfort zone here, I beg you to keep that in mind; enjoy! **

**As usual, thank you Valerie (2serendipity) for her amazing beta-work; even if this wasn't her favorite thing to read she still helped me out. Thank you babe, I appreciate it.**

**Santa always comes in through the backdoor**

Elena closed the tiny belt of her dark red high heels and rose to her feet with a relived sigh as she realized her outfit was still in place. She brushed her hair once more and inspected her make-up. Her cat-like eyes reminded her of those of her doppelganger, but the soft spark in them quickly reminded her of who she really was satisfied that everything was still flawless, she put her rain-coat on, grabbed her car keys and left the house. She stopped in the driveway as she spotted a few tiny snowflakes dancing before her. She smiled, happy that she would be able to see snow on Christmas this year and slipped into the driver's seat of her brand new Chevrolet Caprice. Damon had insisted on buying it for her as a Christmas gift and since she didn't have a car – and of course after many arguments – she gave in.

She always considered herself a good person with a big heart that would always think about others, but she knew she could also be irrational and _really_ stubborn; fortunately or unfortunately, Damon's stubbornness matched hers. Every time they started arguing about something, it turned to war, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Damon Salvatore could live up to her fire and passion and she loved it.

'Boy like you' by Kesha started playing as she started the engine and the radio turned on automatically; Elena let out a soft giggle. She was on her way to _her __very __own_ 'bad boy' and the song kind of fit Damon.

It had been a little over three weeks since she and Damon had officially started dating, and about two months and a half since Stefan had skipped town with her evil doppelganger. Elena decided that she'd waited long enough; she wanted Damon, and Damon wanted her, so… it was the perfect gift for Christmas.

To her surprise, Jeremy had told her that it was about time; Caroline had welcomed her to the dark-side. '_The __best __part __about __dating __a __bad-boy,__' __she__'__d __confided __to __Elena,__ '__Is __that __for __everything __you __do, __he__'__s __done __it __worse __so __you__'__ll __never __get __judged._' Elena was sure that Damon would find a way to put her to shame if she did something wrong. Bonnie… her best friend since _forever_ and the one and only soul in the world that had the ability to understand Elena – besides Damon – took a few days to get used to the idea, but in the end she told her she was willing to accept Damon, but she would still kill him if Elena got hurt – which was understandable.

She turned on the heat, since she wasn't wearing much under her coat and took a quick peek at her cell-phone again. She'd texted Damon about two hours ago, letting him know she'd stop by. The last thing she wanted was to have him run off to a dirty bar outside of town and end up alone in that big creepy house. Her heart started beating faster and her hands squeezed the wheel when the words 'you have a message from Damon' popped up on the purple screen.

'_Jumping __in __the __shower; __let __yourself __in!_'

Elena smiled, satisfied. She wanted to surprise him and now she had the chance. If he was in the shower, there was a good chance he wouldn't hear her arrive.

***DE***DE***

Fifteen minutes later Elena was pulling into the Boarding House driveway. She closed the car door with as little noise as possible and made her way towards the front door. Unfortunately, the snow had stopped; all there was left was a lost snowflake here and there. '_So __much __for __my __white __Christmas,_' Elena thought.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside. Aside from the Christmas tree she'd insisted she _needed_ there – there was something about the smell of pine that reminded Elena of Christmas with her parents and made her feel safe and happy – the house looked as usual…nothing had changed. She passed her fingers through her hair, making sure it was still straight and perfect and made her way up the stairs, directly towards Damon's bedroom.

The door was slightly ajar and she hesitated for only two seconds before pushing it open all the way. As soon as she walked inside, her eyes opened wide and she let out a surprised gasp. Around the room, there were dispersed about fifty orangey-red candles, burning smoothly, undisturbed by her presence. On the night-stand she spotted a champagne bottle and a plate full of big, red strawberries.

As soon as she heard the shower stop, she slipped her hand inside her coat to check on her outfit again. She arranged it as well as she could without taking off her coat and took a few steps forward, stopping exactly in the middle of the large chamber.

Damon wrapped a white, fluffy towel around his waist and wiped the foggy mirror to take a peek at himself. His hair was still slightly wet, but he didn't care, it would dry eventually. He still couldn't believe things had turned out the way they did; he couldn't believe that he'd finally gotten the girl. If he was honest, he still expected to wake up any minute and realize it was all just a perfect, beautiful dream, but even if that would happen, he would be grateful for it. He'd gotten to kiss Elena and hold her, he'd heard her say that she'd chosen him and that she loved him…so yeah, it didn't matter if it turned out to be just a dream, because it would be the most amazing dream he'd ever had.

Just like a school-boy, he got all excited when he received her message saying that she'd come by and spend Christmas with him; he couldn't remember the last time he'd spent Christmas with someone he cared about…too many life-times ago to count. He'd even decorated the room for her, secretly thinking how pathetic it was that a hundred and sixty-two years old vampire lit candles all over the room for a girl? But Elena wasn't just any girl, she was _his_ girl. She deserved the sun and the moon – and she would have them if it were up to him.

He shook his head to clear his mind before finally leaving the bathroom. He didn't need to actually look to know she was there, because her sweet scent and the rhythmic sound of her heart had already alerted him to the fact that she was near. When he finally looked at her, he felt like he couldn't breathe – and he didn't even need to breathe. She was beautiful enough to mistake her for an angel…although, there wasn't anything angelic about her lascivious smile and the erotic flame dancing in her eyes. For the second time that night, Damon questioned his realistic ensemble of this picture.

"Hey," Elena murmured giving him a bright smile.

"I'm here," she continued like it wasn't obvious.

"I can see that," he said.

Neither of them was moving. Elena could feel her heart beating its way out of her ribcage, her palms getting all sweaty and her knees going weak. She was finally going to give herself to Damon…her whole being would belong to him and even if she was nervous, she was excited at the same time and there was no doubt in her mind about what she wanted to do.

She pulled the cords that were holding her coat wrapped around her body and she let it fall at her feet.

Damon was sure that his jaw had hit the floor. There she was, Elena Gilbert, in the middle of his bedroom, wearing nothing but a pair of high heels and a big red bow tied between her breasts, nothing less, nothing more. She held her right leg slightly in front of the other, so that her thigh was partially covering her womanhood, her hair tumbled in soft waves around her shoulders and her skin glowed in a way that made Damon's mouth water. He had no control whatsoever over the way his dick responded to this sight of her.

"Well, are you just going to stand there and stare, or are you going to unwrap your gift?" Elena asked in a soft, seductive voice. Her immaculate white teeth captured her bottom lip and the gesture made Damon lick his lips like a cat that had spotted a little canary.

"For me?" he asked, pointing towards her; she nodded.

"Just what I wanted…my very own angel," he said and made his way towards her slowly. Every step he took was making Elena's breath pick up speed until she was pretty sure she would have a heart attack. She took a deep breath – or at least she tried to – but the ribbon was tight around her breasts and didn't give her much space to breathe.

"You look astonishing…" Damon murmured as he got in front of her. He caught the longest edge of the big red bow and pulled lightly. The knot immediately loosened up and the soft fabric followed her coat to the floor. Elena let out a soft breath as she was left completely bare before him. "Have I ever told you how perfect you are?" he asked and she smiled faintly, almost shyly.

"Not today…" she mumbled.

"My mistake."

He took a step closer and tangled his fingers in the silky brown cascade of her hair, enjoying the way it felt around his fingers. He brushed it over her shoulders, revealing her collarbone; then he placed his index finger on her left cheek and slowly traced her jawline. When he got to her right side, he followed the contour of her ear, making her shiver from the feather-light touch. Pretending he didn't notice her reaction, he continued his path on her slim neck, her shoulders, her collarbone, going from right to left and finishing on the onset of her breast.

"Damon…" she gasped. At the sound of her voice, Damon came back from his trance and forced his eyes away from her full breasts to look into her golden-brown eyes. "I think you're overdressed for this event," she said, her hand already reaching for the edge of his towel. In one simple move, the cloth fell at his feet and Elena smiled, happy that she wasn't the only one completely exposed anymore.

Damon held his breath, allowing Elena to make the next move; he didn't want to rush her into anything, he was afraid of scaring her. She was still so young, so pure and innocent. Even if he had the experience of a hundred men, he still felt clueless when it came to Elena. He was thinking twice before each move so he wouldn't push her, rush her or shock her. To be honest, he was still a vampire, and his first instinct was not to be soft and gentle. He wanted to crush her body against his until they became one, he wanted to kiss her breath away, to pin her underneath him and claim her in every way possible…he wanted to mark her as his; it didn't get more animalistic and primitive than that, but that's how he felt.

As soon as she had him all naked, Elena started – surprisingly – to feel more comfortable. Her hands had been burning with desire to touch him for so long, that she actually moaned at the contact with his slightly cool skin. His chest felt firm as a wall underneath her palms and she enjoyed every curve and every groove of his divine body.

Without thinking twice, she curled her arms around his neck and pushed her hips forward, shamelessly rubbing her body against his.

"Do you want me?" she asked into his ear.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yes…"

"Then yes…yes, I want you," he muttered.

"Then take me, because I'm all yours!" Elena said, sounding determined.

Damon caught her face between his palms and crushed her lips with his own. His tongue didn't request permission inside; it possessed her mouth, no question about it. Elena moaned, deep in her throat as his big hands went around her upper body and his tongue twirled around her own. She could feel her legs failing to support her and she was grateful Damon was holding her up; otherwise she would've liquefied onto the floor. He was using his hand to position her head for different angles that she didn't know were possible until know.

A few minutes later, his mouth left hers to worship the satiny skin of her neck, nibbling at her pulse-point. Inhuman sounds were coming out Elena's throat as Damon worked his magic on her. His right hand was already between their bodies, caressing her inner thighs and involuntarily she spread her legs a little. Her response made him smile against her flesh, but Elena was too busy – enjoying every one of his ministrations that were making her skin tingle and every touch that was burning all the way to her heart – to notice.

His hand slid from her thighs to her ass and squeezed slightly as he pushed his hips forward and Elena cried out at the feeling of his erection between her legs. They both trembled in pleasure and took a moment to recover. Damon continued exploring her body until he got to her breasts. He palmed one and massaged it slowly, discovering its perfection with his every move. The rosy, erect nipple escaped between his fingers and Damon took advantage to tease it before lowering his head and adore it with his mouth and tongue. He sucked it inside his warm, wet mouth then quickly pulled back to blow over it and Elena felt all the oxygen leave her lungs.

"Damon…" she screamed – or muttered, she wasn't sure – his name, because she felt the need to hear herself, to make sure she hadn't died and gone to heaven…or hell… She hadn't yet decided if the feelings he was giving her were divine or sinful; probably both.

Slowly, he kissed his way up to her ear and whispered: "I love the way your body responds to mine…" His words took her by surprise… in a way.

Without actually thinking first, she murmured: "I wish you would've been my first…" the words just rolled from her tongue and Damon pulled back an inch to look at her.

"Well, no matter how much I would've loved that, we can't turn back time," he said caressing her face gently.

About a second later, she knew what she would give him.

"Damon… I ... there's something I could give you first…I mean…I never…well…" she was rambling and Damon had trouble understanding what had her so agitated. But he didn't say anything; he waited patiently for her to find her words. "I never… I never had anal sex," she finally said and closed her eyes, waiting for his answer.

"Hey…hey…" he murmured softly as his fingers caressed her cheek. "You don't have to do that, Elena. I'm more than happy with whatever you give me. I still can't believe that you actually chose me…God knows I don't deserve you as it is."

"Damon," she opened her eyes only to get hit by his ocean-blue ones. "Don't talk like that! You make me feel like a prize that you won by cheating at a poker game. You are…you are my _everything_. I am the lucky one that in 162 years and with the perspective of 'forever' ahead of you, you picked me…_me_, a simple human girl. Your beauty takes my breath away, your passion burns me, your loyalty amazes me, your love sustains me and your perfection scares me… Because as imperfect as you are, you are perfect to me, Damon. I want to do this, with you…please…"

"Are you sure?" he asked, his voice full of emotions he just couldn't hide anymore. Her words had pierced his chest and had gone straight into his heart. He'd do everything in his power to make this perfect for her.

"Yes, Damon, I'm sure," she whispered.

Using his supernatural speed, he rushed them towards the bed and before Elena had the chance to recover, her back hit the mattress.

"It's warm," Elena said, feeling at the sheets around her slightly cold body.

"I put them in the dryer for half an hour. I wanted to offer you the warmth that my body can't provide," he explained and Elena's heart ached in her chest. She couldn't believe that this was the same man that could kill in cold blood, but this was Damon Salvatore: friend, brother, predator, hunter, lover…you name it, he was it. She was still amazed that his hands could just as easily close around someone's neck and end their life with one gesture as they could envelop her and make all the bad thoughts go away. He was definitely the most complex person she'd ever met and that was only one of the million things that she loved about him.

"There was no need for that, you make me burn as it is," she offered.

Damon moved his hand all over her body…a body that was actually pretty chilly to the touch. He raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled.

"Oh, you know what I mean…on the inside…" she said and Damon smiled.

Damon took off her high-heels sandals and placed them by the edge of the bed. "Not that I don't like them, but they could get uncomfortable," he said and she agreed.

He brushed her hair gently and leaned in to kiss her nose, her cheeks and finally her lips. They were soft and they tasted like peaches. He stuck his tongue between them and Elena took him by surprise, sucking his tongue deep inside her mouth, making him growl.

When he finally left her mouth to continue his path down her throat, Elena was barely breathing, in short, accelerated gasps. After kissing every inch of her neck, he went lower, to her collarbone, her chest…he used his hands to press her breasts together and tease both her erect nipples at the same time. He continued along her waist, all the way to her hipbone, then returned to her abdomen and started circling her bellybutton with his tongue.

Elena raised her hands to her head and took a firm hold of the sheets. She could feel reality fading away as his skillful mouth got closer to her pulsating center. A purring sound left her throat as his lips started nibbling at her folds. His tongue was patient, flicking up and down in slow-motion between her lower lips.

His hands were on each of her thighs as his mouth worshiped her womanhood and Elena's hips started slowly rocking up and down in search of a harder friction to give her some sort of release.

"Damon…Damon…oh God…" she chanted when his tongue started massaging her clit.

"Patience, love, anal sex requires a lot of fore-play," Damon told her in a sweet, calm voice that managed to arouse her even more.

"But…"

"Shhh. Pleasure is a journey, not a destination, my love," he interrupted her, replacing his tongue with his thumb and settling his mouth at her opening.

"Ahhhh…" Elena's body trembled violently when he let the tip of his tongue slip inside her sheath, his thumb never leaving her clit. "Oh, for fuck's sake… Please…just, please…"

"Not yet," was all he replied.

He kissed her left thigh, enjoying the diversity of the sounds coming from her. He should've guessed that she was a screamer, she had way too much fire not to be, but he wasn't expecting her to beg…he _loved_ it. Moving onto her right thigh, he left a wet trail behind.

"I need you to relax, baby, or this will hurt more than it should!" he ordered and Elena opened her eyes to look at him. His eyes were now an unreal shade of turquoise, his corneas were bloody red and thin, gray veins were spread around them. She looked lower and noticed that two identical sharp canines were flirting with his bottom lip.

"Damon…" she breathed.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation and he smirked.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," he said and returned to caress her flesh with his wet, smooth tongue. After he made sure all of her right thigh had been kissed, he let his fangs wander over her sensitive skin, making her shiver violently. "Tell me you love me!"

"You…know I love you…" she managed between heavy breaths.

"Tell me you want me!"

"I always want you." That was true. She'd wanted him from the first time she saw him; that sweet, sexy smirk, those dreamy, piercing blue eyes, his messy raven hair, his low, deep, seductive voice…and his body…oh…his _perfect_ body. Elena wanted to blame it on his Powers. For many months she'd told herself that she'd been compelled and that was the only reason she'd felt chills go down her spine and a tingling sensation between her legs every time she thought about him; she was too embarrassed to tell Stefan about that. The truth was, he had gotten to her at 'hello'. She'd belonged to him right from the start and she would always belong to him, because no other man had ever made her feel the way he did.

The next thing she felt was a sharp pain as his deathly canines made their way into the skin on her thigh. The pain stopped almost immediately, and as soon as his razor sharp teeth ceased to cut into her flesh, a new type of pleasure overtook her. She could sense him suck the blood out of her veins…and it felt incredible, she was more connected to him than ever and she could feel the sensual, sinful pleasure that that intimate act was giving him; she could hear him moan even if no sound was coming out of his mouth. His fingers slid from her clit to her opening and went deeper inside her. That was all it took for her to come undone all over his fingers as they were pumping in and out, taking her higher and higher on the waves of pleasure.

He withdrew his fangs and cut into his own wrist, placing the bleeding wound against Elena's mouth. It didn't take her more than a few seconds to take hold of his hand and start sucking the blood from his opened cut.

As soon as Elena let go of his hand, he bent over and kissed her. He could taste his own blood on her lips and Elena could taste hers, combined with her juices. She tangled her fingers in his messy hair, deepening the kiss and Damon growled in approval.

Elena let out a sharp cry and pushed Damon flat on his back. She kissed him again before climbing on top upside down.

"Naughty; if I…" Damon mumbled, but didn't get to finish his sentence as Elena's warm mouth closed around the tip of his cock. She twirled her tongue round and round as her hand took a hold of the base of his erection and started stroking him gently. Meanwhile Damon's fingers separated her lower lips and he stuck his tongue inside to push against her extra sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Mmmm," she purred, the vibrations making Damon grow under his breath. Her mouth was heaven; it was warm, soft and wet, and she was driving him crazy. Her tiny hand reached further between his legs and started massaging his balls, as she moved her head up and down.

Twenty minutes later, Elena let go of his staff and Damon was on top of her in a split second, possessively kissing her sweet, sweet mouth.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked, pouting when Damon got up from the bed.

Damon didn't answer; he opened the small drawer of the bed-side table and dipped his hand inside, clearly looking for something. "I'm pretty sure I put it in here," he mumbled.

"What? What are you looking for?"

"Lubricant," he replied.

"Oh…I have some in my purse," Elena said, getting off the bed and grabbing her purse. She took out a small, round bottle. Touch/Massage **2** in **1** was written on it. "Here," she threw the object in Damon's direction. "Feel free to make a mess," she winked at him as she got back onto the bed.

Damon followed her with wide open eyes before joining her. "Why do you have lubricant in your purse?" he asked and a naughty grin appeared on her face.

"Well, I was coming to see you, dressed in a ribbon and high heels, so clearly I didn't come here to bake cookies."

"Hm," was all Damon had to say about her little explanation. "Lie on your stomach!" he demanded and Elena did as told. A few seconds later she felt the cold lube drop by drop dripping onto her lower back, her bottom and all along her legs.

"Cold…" Elena complained and Damon promised he would warm it up in a second.

He placed the bottle on the table then started massaging her back, letting his hands flow slowly on her – now slippery – skin. Elena purred in approval; his hands and fingers were hitting all the right cords to make her body sing for him. Every single touch had a higher purpose than simple words could express and she felt herself getting wet again.

"Have I ever told you how damn perfect your ass is?" he asked.

"No."

"Well, it is fucking perfect and it goes so well with the rest of your body…" he murmured as he let his hands slip lower. Elena's heartbeat picked up speed.

Damon took his time, touching, squeezing and massaging every erogenous place he knew, feeling his cock getting harder and harder at the feeling of her smooth skin underneath his hands and with her erotic moans ringing in his ears.

"Raise your hips, baby!" he whispered in her ear and Elena obeyed. He put his hands underneath her upper body and pulled her up a little, so she was on all fours on the mattress. "Here," Damon took a fluffy pillow and placed it under her body. "That will make you more comfortable if you lean on it." Elena decided to test his theory and relaxed her upper body against the pillow. "Perfect," he muttered and she smiled weakly.

Damon took the lube from the small table and poured more all over her bum and in his hand. He put the bottle back and started walking his fingers up and down between her butt-cheeks. "Elena, if it hurts, all you have to do is say so and I'll stop, ok?"

"Ok," she answered out of breath. To be honest, he'd worked he body to the point where she absolutely needed him inside; she craved the friction his erection would provide; she wanted him so bad that she was sure she wouldn't stop him even if it hurt.

She thought she was ready, but even after all that, when Damon's index finger slipped inside, her first instinct was to pull back…she didn't though. Soon he had two fingers inside and there was no pain whatsoever, only pleasure. After a few pumps in and out, he retrieved his fingers and she could feel the tip of his dick, hot and moist at her opening.

"Elena…baby, I need you to relax, ok. Once I enter you, your muscles will contract and you'll feel the need to push, if you relax the feeling will fade away in a few seconds," he explained and Elena took a deep breath. Her heart was beating so fast she could almost feel it hit her ribcage. Her fingers tangled around the edge of the pillow and her teeth captured her bottom lip.

Damon's right hand curled around her hips to slowly stoke her clit, while his left one remained in place on her hipbone. On the outside, he looked calm, collected and in control, but the truth was that he was freaking terrified. '_What __if __you __hurt __her? __You __could __hurt __her! __You__'__re __going __to __hurt __her_' the thoughts were repeating in his mind like a damn broken record. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Elena.

His sensitive ears picked up the soft voice of some kids singing a Christmas carol, probably a few houses away. Oddly enough that gave him courage, reminding him that Christmas was a magical time. Elena…_Elena_had come to him on Christmas Eve, ready to be with him, to give him something special, something she hadn't given anyone before – and by anyone he meant Stefan; if she had been brave enough to offer herself to him so boldly, he could be brave enough to do this with her, _for_ her and he would do everything in his power to make sure she'd feel good, loved, appreciated and comfortable.

Centimetre by centimetre, inch by slow inch, Damon penetrated her all the way. As he'd told her, she experienced some pain and discomfort at first, but it soon went away and all that was left was his arousal filling her as his fingers rubbed her clit.

"Damon…?" she uttered.

"Yes love?"

"Move!" she ordered.

Damon smirked and took a better grasp on her hips, "Yes, ma'am," he answered and she smiled. She was amazed by the way Damon could make her feel all hot and bothered one moment and completely relaxed and comfy the next.

He started thrusting in and out, without going all the way since he was pretty big and she was so fucking tight. It felt so good; if he died in that moment, Damon would die the happiest man on earth.

Elena rose from the pillow and leaned her back against his chest, almost sitting in his lap. She placed her hands on his knees and started moving up and down on his length.

'_That__'__s __even __more __perfect_' Damon thought as he cupped her full breasts, teasing her hard nipples.

"Ohhh…Gooooood…Damon…" she screamed and Damon almost came there and then, that's how amazing she sounded.

She raised her hands and curled them around his neck. Damon took advantage of that to walk _his_ hands all over her silky body, starting from her legs and ending up on her palms. Their fingers tangled and Elena's head fell backwards, resting on his chest.

"Bite me!" she requested.

He softly brushed her hair away, revealing her slim throat. His burning lips fell on her sensitive flesh and nibbled on it; his tongue caressed the area over and over again like he was preparing it for some complex ritual.

When his fangs finally pierced her skin, Elena let out an animalistic growl. As soon as her rich, sweet blood reached his taste buds, Damon lost even the tiny bit of control he had left. His fingers started to vigorously rub her clit, pulling her closer to go deeper and deeper, sending them both to oblivion at the same time.

***DE***DE***

"This is the best part," Damon said, pulling the big strawberry from her champagne glass. He took the glass from her hand and placed a butterfly kiss in her palm. He drew the outline of her lips using the tip of the fruit, before finally letting it slide between her slightly sore lips. She bit into the juicy strawberry at the same time as Damon sucked two of her fingers into his mouth, caressing them with his tongue. She moaned deep in her throat.

"You're right, this is amazing," she said after swallowing. "You know…I was so scared of anal sex, but it didn't hurt…maybe a little at first, but then it felt good…_you_ made it feel good, thank you."

"My pleasure," Damon said, leaning in to kiss her softly.

"I already know what I'll get you next year. I'm going to dress in high-heels, put on a Santa hat and let you tie me up, would you like that?" she asked, smirking when she saw his eyes open wide.

"Have I ever told you how _amazing_ you are?"

"Nope," Elena answered, popping the 'p'.

"You should totally punish me for being such a bad boyfriend," he suggested.

"Oh, you're my _boyfriend_ now? Am I your _girlfriend_ then?"

"You're my girl, you're my friend, my air, my sanity…you're my whole life, Elena." A small, sparkly tear dropped from her eye and slid down her cheek.

"And you are mine. I love you, Damon."

"I love you too, angel."

"I think I hear carols. Can we go outside?"

"We'll go anywhere you want as long as you put some clothes on," Damon said ogling her completely naked body.

"I thought you liked me without clothes on…"

"You could be wrapped up in toilet paper and I'd still think you're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"I don't know if that's cute or gross…" she said, pushing her body against him.

"Are you sure you want to go outside? I think Damon junior's ready for round two," he said and Elena took a quick peek at his dick. It was already fully erect and looking for a warm place to be in on a cold day like this.

"I think I'm good hearing them from here…" she murmured and pulled the covers over their hot naked bodies.

**N: Not what I usually write, but I hope you liked it anyway. Don't forget to drop me a review to let me know how I did.**


End file.
